This invention relates to compositions and methods for removing wrinkles from fabrics or garments.
A variety of methods and treatments are known in the textile art for the urpose of removing wrinkles from fabrics. One well-known method involves the application of heat and pressure as is commonly done in household ironing. The combination of heat with moisture in the form of steam is another well-known method for wrinkle-removal and has the advantage of partially eliminating the need for the application of pressure.
Methods employing heat and pressure for the removal of wrinkles are effective but suffer from the disadvantage of requiring specialized equipment, such as irons and presses. Consequently, they are not sufficiently convenient or practical for use in situations where auxiliary equipment is not available or the use of such equipment is too time-consuming such as, during travel. Furthermore, heat may be potentially damaging to the fabric. Steam dewrinkling presents similar disadvantages, requiring the use of an electric steam generating apparatus for the purpose of contacting the wrinkled fabric with moist heat.
Compositions and methods which remove wrinkles without the use of heat or steam and without a need for extensive equipment have been suggested in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,772 to Stebbins discloses a composition for dewrinkling fabrics which comprises a low molecular weight alcohol and water. The inclusion into the composition of small amounts of a glycol such as propylene glycol and minor ingredients such as acetone, is optional.
Kaufman and Martin (U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,325) disclose a fabric dewrinkling composition consisting of alcohol and water. The inclusion of a surfactant in the composition is to be avoided according to the patentees because it is considered troublesome. The de-wrinkling composition is applied to the fabric as an aerosol spray from a pressurized container.
The de-wrinkling compositions disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,688 to Schwartz et al comprise alcohol and water in combination with a small amount of a cationic surfactant, preferably a quaternary ammonium compound. The cationic surfactant serves to penetrate and wet the fabric according to the patentees. Such a composition is further modified as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,268 to Jacobson et al by addition of a silicone-glycol copolymer and/or a fluorinated alkyl ester surfactant to improve the wetting characteristics of the composition.